Nikki/History
This page covers Nikki's life. Past Before the game, Nikki lived on Earth with her cat Momo, her mother, father, and her sister Yoyo. Nikki took ballet in her childhood,Nikki's Dance and once had a part-time job.Family Tutor The dress she went on to wear in Miraland was a birthday gift from her mother.Nikki's Dress Her father was a photographer, and Nikki went to his exhibitions sometimes.Nikki UP2U: A dressing story/Script (Page 1-5)#Dad's photography exhibition Every year, Nikki's family would go to watch the cherry blossoms together.Nikki UP2U: A dressing story/Script (Page 16-21)#Cherry Blossom Celebration Nikki's father later left and journeyed around the world in hopes of becoming a famous photographer.Hello Nikki-Let's Beauty Up - Stage 003 On Nikki's birthday one year, he sent her a mysterious map promising treasures at the end.Hello Nikki-Let's Beauty Up - Stage 004 Nikki, Yoyo, and Momo set off on a journey, traveling across the Earth to a multitude of countries and continents, and meeting a variety of friends together. Year 680 One day, Queen Nanari of Lilith Kingdom in Miraland, a world separate from Earth, summoned Nikki in order to change the fate of that world. Nikki found herself with Momo in a small city named Wheat Field in a nation called Apple Federal. A girl called Aron introduced her to the custom of doing styling battles for fun.V1: 1-1 Sport Girl Aron (1) Bobo, from Lilith Kingdom, took notice of Nikki's skill and asked where she was from, but claimed not to believe Nikki when she said she was from another world.V1: 1-2 Shining Daily Clothes Nikki, Momo, and Bobo began to travel around Wheat Field and came across Lunar, a designer from Cloud Empire, who had her designs stolen.V1: 1-3 Lunar from Cloud Empire They apprehended the girl who stole them, Mela, and Nikki beat her in a styling battle in order to win the designs back. Mela left, but warned Nikki about the Iron Rose Stylist Legion, the organization she belonged to that traveled around Miraland acquiring designs.V1: 1-9 Legendary Iron Rose Nikki, Momo, and Bobo headed to Cicia, Lilith, and explored the city and theater while Nikki learned the ins and outs of styling battles. By coincidence Nikki battled against Royce, who, unbeknownst to her, was the prince of Lilith, and after he saw her skill he advised her to visit the Designer's Tea Party in Wintermount.V1: 2-S2 Royce Interrupts Again Nikki and her friends attended the show 'Candy Witch and Star Sea', performed by the December Troupe in Cicia's theater. While she was there, the dress Star Sea was stolen,V1: 3-8 The Phantom Thief and Nikki helped to recover the dress and apprehend the thief.V1: 3-9 The one stole Star Sea is? Nikki returned it to the lead actress, Sofia, who thanked Nikki and commended her on her styling skills. Upon Royce's suggestion, Nikki and her friends headed to Wintermount for the Designer's Tea Party. They walked around before it started and met Lunar again, and Nikki agreed to be the stylist for her designs.V1: 4-7 Meet Lunar Again They also met a girl named Bai Jinjin, who looks just like Nikki, and her boyfriend Zhong Lizi.V1: 4-10 The Cloud Couple After a confrontation with an assassin, Nikki and her friends found out that Bai Jinjin and Zhong Lizi eloped, and that Bai Jinjin ran away from her father. The couple left the Tea Party but promised to see Nikki again.V1: 5-5 Meet Royce Again While at the Tea Party, Nikki was approached by Kimi, the heiress of the Apple Federation Apparel Group. Kimi had noticed her natural skill at being a stylist and gave her styling advice, encouraging her to go to Cloud Empire to refine her skill.V1: 5-12 New Journey Nikki and her friends passed through the Flower Field, an ancient and beautiful area full of illusions, on their way to Cloud. Nikki met a boy named Fu Su as well as the "mirror version" of many of her friends as they traveled towards the legendary Ancient Pavilion to meet the Ancient Pavilion Designer. Once they reached the top, they discovered that the Designer died several years ago, and that Fu Su, his apprentice, has been staying in the pavilion since. However, Fu Su tells Nikki that her fresh talent inspired him to leave the Pavilion and travel around Miraland.V1: 6-11 The truth Nikki and her friends reached Long Street, Cloud, and ran into Lunar again,V1: 7-2 Mill's Heir Lunar as well as Bai Jinjin and Zhong Lizi.V1: 7-5 Meet Bai Jinjin Again Nikki was surprised to see Bai Jinjin in Cloud, and unsurprisingly later found out that Bai Jinjin's family was coming after them as they caught up in an inn. Nikki decided to switch places with Bai Jinjin while the other girl escaped, which Nikki could pull off due to her styling expertise and their similar appearances.V1: 7-6 Quick-witted Nikki She was almost kidnapped even after admitting she wasn't Bai Jinjin, but the owner of the inn, Lu Yinian, stepped in and warded them off.V1: 7-8 Lu Yinian, the Heroine Nikki also met Nidhogg, the Prime Minister of Lilith, for the first time while on a cruise, who had also heard of her styling skills.V1: 7-S3 Meet the Prime Minister Nikki and her friends headed to Lunar's family shop, the Silk Shop, in Moonlit City, Cloud. Upon getting there they found out that Lunar may have been kidnapped, and that the Mayor of Moonlit City may be helping the Iron Rose steal designs and materials.V1: 8-3 Strange Mayor She met Orlando, a government employee of Apple Federal, who helped them apprehend the Mayor.V1: 8-4 Officer Orlando However, they found out Lunar was safe the whole time and that the Mayor was only pretending to deceive the Iron Rose, without letting them steal anything valuable. The mayor also told Nikki that if she didn't fulfill 'the prophecy', she could be stuck in Miraland forever.V1: 8-8 Truth behind Puzzle The mayor added she was just joking, but suggested to Nikki that she could visit the Star Seer to learn more about the prophecy. Orlando advised Nikki to visit the Fantasy Styling Contest in Royal City, Lilith, because he believed the Iron Rose was planning something nefarious there.V1: 8-9 To Lilith City Nikki enrolled in the contest and met the mysterious Fantasy EnvoyV1: 9-6 Serial Competitions! and a travelling swordswoman, Ace.V1: 9-9 One-piece Dress Nikki participated in the group section of the Fantasy Styling Contest, with Kimi, Bobo, and Momo watching and supporting her from the audience. She passed through and proceeded to the finals with Ace and a mysterious woman named Sherry, a member of the Iron Rose. During the finals, the front row stood up and drew their swords; they were soldiers all along, and Nidhogg had staged a rebellion while trapping Royce inside the palace. Nikki frantically asked Ace what to do, and she and Ace escaped to safety.V1: 11-9 It's a rebellion?! Nikki, Ace, Bobo, and Momo escaped to the palace gardenV1: 12-2 Friends Gathering and found Royce and Neva, a member of the Lilith Royal Guard, though Queen Nanari had gone missing.V1: 12-4 Beauty Trap?! They couldn't leave the castle, but they had a casket with the spirit of Lilith that they could use to send messages if they passed the styling battles. Nikki passed the battles and they managed to use the spirit to command the royal force and suppress the rebels. The casket started to spell out words, and told them that something called the Miracle Scroll was waiting in the Wasteland for the Chosen One, which they took to mean Nikki.V1: 12-9 The Crisis has just begun! Nikki and her friends took a train to the Wasteland to find the Miracle Scroll and, once there, came across a boy named Tuda, the son of the Pota tribe's chief. However, he tells them a woman called Ransa had drugged the chief and taken over.13-7 Chief's Son, Tuda Nikki helped Tuda stand up to Ransa, and Nikki beat her in a styling battle for him.13-8 Tribe's Ritual After the Chief woke up, they found out Ransa was part of the Iron Rose.13-9 Iron Rose Badge Right before Nikki and her friends were about to reach the entrance of the forest that held the Miracle Scroll, they received word from Amphithea News that Nidhogg was attacking Cloud City, where Lunar was.14-9 Enter the Wind Valley Nikki and her friends made the difficult decision to leave the Wasteland, going first to Rosset City on a train to try and find a way to Cloud City. Unfortunately, the rail lines had been shut down, but Nikki ran across Zhong Lizi who let them onto a military train.15-5 Meet the General Nikki headed into Cloud City with the help of an Apple journalist named Cali by going through a sewer.15-7 Enter Cloud City They arrived to see Lunar and Nidhogg facing off in a duel, and Nidhogg stabbed Lunar.15-8 Blue Bird Wail Nikki, filled with despair, didn't know what to do, but Bobo explained the existence of a blood curse that meant Nidhogg was weakened after committing an act of violence. Nikki got up and began to battle Nidhogg, but she could not win because he had a skill that reduced her styling score at the last minute.15-9 Compete with Nidhogg Suddenly, the Iron Rose appeared on the order of Princess Elle, the Pigeon queen. They gave Nikki a sword called the Dawnblade,15-Side Story 2 Support Nikki and she used it successfully against Nidhogg. Finally he left, and Nikki watched Louie carry off Lunar's body, though she did not recognize him.15-Side Story 3 Mysterious Youth Nikki, her friends, and the Iron Rose flew to Lor River City, Cloud. While in the palace of the neglectful and lazy General Huo, Nikki met Zhong Lizi and Zhu Ruosheng, the military adviser. She found out from them that there was an old friend waiting for them in the woods, and Nikki, Bobo, and Momo headed out in the night.16-7 Cloud Empire Anecdote They met up with Kimi and Orlando, and found out that Apple Federal had joined forces with Nidhogg's League Till against Cloud, and that Joe and Kimi's father were captured.16-8 Reunion in the Forest Nikki tried to convince Orlando to stay via styling battle, but he beat her and leaves, dedicated to Apple.16-9 Soldier's Decisions Nikki and Kimi discussed their next move, and they decided to go to Apple Federal in order to investigate what happened to the Apple Federation Apparel Group.16-Side Story 3 Rescue After arriving in Welton, Nikki and her friends learned about the White Blossom Banquet, where Reid and Charles planned to showcase the dress Kimi's father made for her mother, the White Blossom.17-1 Gossip Kimi, believing the banquet could have something to do with her father's kidnappers, convinced Joe to get them invitations and invited Nikki to go with her while she's in disguise.17-4 Nobleman Style At the banquet, Nikki helped drive up the prices of the auction items17-8 Situation at the Auction and provided support for Kimi.17-7 A Gentle Past Reid invited Kimi to dance, and she had no choice but to accept his offer. Nikki watched as Kimi's hairband fell out, compromising her disguise, and Reid kissed Kimi in front of everybody. The next thing she knew, there was a blackout and when the lights came back on, the White Blossom was gone.17-9 To Disperse Love Songs Nikki and her friends tried to apprehend the person they believed was the thief, who, unbeknownst to them, is actually Sofia stealing the White Blossom back. Sofia used a special score-switching skill on them, and even when Nikki blocked the skill, Sofia got away, much to their dismay. The police came to question the partygoers at the banquet, but the White Blossom did not turn up,18-3 Welton's Night and Nikki accompanied Kimi out to find Joe and see if they could learn more about the situation.18-4 Trace White Blossom! After spotting a helicopter, Nikki and her friends met up with Orlando and Sofia, who revealed the truth, spiraling into a series of realizations including the fact that Hiber was the true thief, Reid had betrayed Kimi, and Kimi's father had not been kidnapped at all. After a heated confrontation that resulted in the death of Charles, Nikki and her friends decided to accompany Kimi to Losol to find her father.18-9 The gun under Morning Star They accompanied Orlando on a quick stop to a League Till outpost outside of the city, but things went south when the League Till officer Ozeca and the assassin Shade entered.19-3 Lion in the Road Nikki tried to escape with the White Blossom dress, but Bobo knocked over some racks, alerting them to their presence. Nikki only escaped because of Shade's unwillingness to shoot them, and shaken, she and the others went to a Losol church to stay safe.19-4 Losol Shadow While they were there, Bobo left during the night, to Nikki's surprise the next morning.19-5 Part under Moon Unfortunately, Nikki, Kimi, and Momo were drugged while they were at the church, and when they woke up they and the White Blossom were on a plane programmed to fly to the North Kingdom.19-Side Story 1 Nightmare Puzzle19-6 Iron Cage They arrived, and Kimi decided to hand White Blossom over to Nidhogg in return for being brought back safely, but Nikki refused to let her give it up. Nidhogg took out his sword and nearly killed Nikki, but she was saved by Louie at the last minute, and was pulled away by Ace and Debbie.19-9 Battle of Dawn References ru:Никки/История Category:History